Operation: A.R.C.T.I.C.
Information Summary: The episode begins with narration by Numbuh One. Apparently the KND caught word that a mad scientist was building a machine to stop kids from ever having snow days. They decide to destroy the machine, and to help them on the mission, Moonbase sent an elite operative Numbuh 30c to join them. Numbuh 30c is dressed in a brown parka with goggles and a scarf, essentially preventing anyone from seeing his face; the scarf moves every time he talks. Numbuh 30c leads them to a lab in the middle of the tundra, where Professor XXXL (Triple-Extra Large) is conducting research. The KND (minus Numbuh 4, who stayed back with Numbuh 30c) leave their transport, the S.N.O.W.S.U.B., to attack the lab on their S.K.E.E.B.I.K.E.'s (Super Kool Environmental Engine Bike Is Kinda Enormous). Professor XXXL, who has gone to get a bowl of soup, notices them and sends his "Minestrone Missiles", missiles full of minestrone soup, at the KND. When they destroy the S.K.E.E.B.I.K.E.S., Professor XXXL gloats over Numbuhs 1, 2, 3 and 5, who are lying in the snow. They return to their feet and attempt to chase the Professor, but the snow is too deep to run in. Back at the S.N.O.W.S.U.B., Numbuhs 4 and 30c receive a message by Numbuh 1 to launch the S.N.O.W.S.U.B.'s missile. Numbuh 30c fires it, but seemingly aims it wrong and hits the KND. Numbuhs 1, 2, 3 and 5 are left naked and shivering cold in the snow, and a couple cutscenes later, when they are getting their clothes back on, Professor XXXL transforms his lab into a giant mechanical tortoise. After it briefly chases the KND, Numbuh 1 calls for a "Code Whale" which reveals that the S.N.O.W.S.U.B. is in fact a massive vessel. The vessel swallows the Professor's lab and deposits it into a huge indoor stadium, where Numbuhs 1, 2, 3 and 5 are demanding his surrender. Suddenly, Numbuh 30c appears on a nearby screen, with Numbuh 4 tied and gagged in the distance. It turns out that Numbuh 30c was working for Professor XXXL. He then throws off every last bit of snowgear to reveal himself wearing Hawaiian clothes (though his goggles and hat still hide his face.) He says his name, "Numbuh 30C" (30° Celsius), should have given him away. He explains that 30° Celsius is equivalent to 80° Fahrenheit. Numbuh 30c attempts to free Professor XXXL, but Numbuh 4 manages to free himself and attack Numbuh 30c. Numbuh 4 and 30c's fight causes the S.N.O.W.S.U.B. to self-destruct, sending everyone falling into the snow. Numbuh 4 furiously demands why Numbuh 30c would betray them. Numbuh 30c, crying, says it was only for a snowcone, only then is it revealed that Professor XXXL was merely trying to create "the perfect snowcone". The Weather Control Device was being created by another scientist, Professor Bob, who has his own lab. The episode ends with Bob saying that his machine is nearly complete and that kids will never have another snow day again! *Operative Debuts: Numbuh 30c *Villain Debuts: Professor Bob **Numbuh 1 **Numbuh 2 **Numbuh 3 **Numbuh 4 **Numbuh 5 **Numbuh 30c **Professor Triple-Extra Large *Cameos: Professor Bob *Locations: XXXL's Lab, Around the Arctic, S.N.O.W.S.U.B. *2x4 Tech: **S.N.O.W.S.U.B. **S.K.E.E.B.I.K.E. **Nude Torpedo *Villain Technology: **Laboratortoise **Minestrone Missiles **Weather Control Device Trivia *This is the third Numbuh 4 episode, even though he isn't the main character. *With this episode Professor XXXL is the third villain to have a second episode, his third episode being Operation: C.O.L.L.E.G.E. *This is the only appearance of Professor Bob. *This is the first episode to have a Kids Next Door operative that's not part of Sector V. *This is the first time that Numbuh 2 is seen without his goggles. *So far, all Sector V's operatives have been nude at least once except Numbuh 4. *After all the other operatives have left, Numbuh 30c tells Numbuh 4," Wow, that Numbuh 3's kind of cute!", to which he reacts surprised and quickly changes the subject possibly indication his crush on her, because he didn't want him to be interested in Kuki, like when she said, "He's cool", Numbuh 4 said, "Yeah, if you like penguins!" *Strangely, the Nude Torpedo didn't knock off Numbuh 1's sunglasses or Numbuh 5's scrunchie. *Numbuh 3 is seen making a snow angel after being thrown from the exploding S.N.O.W.S.U.B. A.R.C.T.I.C.